Missing Scene Truly Magnificent
by WolfPyre
Summary: What happened between Nettie and Vin after she caught his betting on True's punishment in Truly Magnificent.


Okay, A few people on another list I belong to asked what happened between Vin and Nettie after she caught him and the boys gambling on Christmas day in "Truly Magnificent".

So, since I figured it would be a while before I finish my next True fic...and I'm feeling a little silly...I decided to write the "missing scene" from "Truly Magnificent". I'm just messing around so please dont send any flames or anything, okay??

"Well?" Ezra asked when Vin returned to the living room.

"Pay up!"

"What? Ya mean she took a spankin? What kinda kid chooses that?" Buck yelled as he handed 5 dollars to Vin.

"The kind of kid who realizes that the pain from a spanking only lasts a day at the most." Chris responded as he took 5 dollars from JD. "Sounds a lot better than 2 weeks of chores to me…at least after it's all over."

"Ya knew she'd choose the spankin? Didn't ya?" Buck accused.

Vin was about to reply when he was interrupted by a stern voice. "Vin Tanner! Ya should be ashamed of yourself gamblin' on Christmas Day!"

"Nettie?" Vin squeaked out. "I thought ya left already?"

"It's a good thing I didn't." She nailed each of the boys with a stern glare. "Behavin' like this on the lords day an bettin' over True's punishment…I should take a strap ta all of ya."

Chris glared right back. "Nettie…"

"Ya can just point that glare somewhere's else, Chris Larabee. Ya know it don't scare me."

Vin couldn't stop the laugh from slipping out. He paled when Nettie moved closer to him. "Think that's funny do ya?"

"No ma'am." Vin replied quickly.

She shifted her gaze to Ezra, Buck and JD. "Ain't none of ya too big for me ta tan yer britches. Ya jist remember that." She smoothed her dress down. "Now, all of ya hand over yer winnin's."

Nettie collected the money and turned to Josiah. "Mr. Sanchez, these gentlemen have decided to take up a collection." She handed him the money. "Please add this to your donation box."

"Yes ma'am."

"Aw Nettie that ain't fair!" Vin complained.

"Was for True." She said as she took his arm and started leading him to the kitchen. "Now, me an you are gonna have us a little discussion."

"But ya ain't gonna do nothin ta the others." He whined.

"Them others ain't like a son ta me. Now git!" She swatted his rear.

"Ow!

Nettie led Vin straight through the kitchen and out to the small woodshed behind the boardinghouse.

"What in all that's holy did ya think ya were doin in there?" Nettie asked angrily once they were inside.

"We was jist havin some fun."

"Gamblin'! Ya were gamblin' on the Lords day! An ta top it all off ya were bettin' on True's punishment!"

Vin shifted his feet nervously. He really hated it when Nettie got all riled. "Now Nettie calm down…"

"Don't ya go tellin' me what ta do young man!" She looked him directly in the eyes. "Since ya seemed ta find True gettin' spanked so funny, ya can share in her punishment. Give me your belt."

"W-what?" Vin stuttered.

"Ya heard me."

"Aw c'mon Nettie…the guys are right inside…they'll hear fer sure."

"Ya didn't seem ta care about them hearin True."

"But True's a child…I'm an adult."

"Not ta me ya arent…especially when ya go do somethin like ya did tonight." She pushed him farther into the shed. "Now, give me your belt." When Vin didn't move she turned him around and swatted his backside twice in rapid succession.

"OW! OUCH! Nettie!"

"Vin Tanner if I gotta get that belt myself I'm gonna let the boys watch."

Vin's head snapped up. "Ya wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

Vin stared at Nettie and sighed in resignation. He knew if he continued to fight her she'd make good on her threat. He slowly undid his belt, pulled it through the loops and handed it to Nettie.

"Now, drop'em an bend yourself over that stack there."

Vin paled. "Drop'em?" He squeaked out.

"NOW!"

Vin blushed as he lowered his pants an bent over. His humiliation was complete when Nettie undid the flap on his drawers. "Now, why am I tannin' your hide?"

"Cause I gambled on the Lords day an bet on True's punishment."

"That's right." Nettie said and let the first lash fall. "An why else?" She asked as she continued to bring the belt down.

"OW! OUCH! Cause I-I didn't do what ya…OW!… t-tole me when we come

out…OUCH!…out h-here."

"Ya know better'n ta disobey me." The belt rose and fell five more times. "Are we gonna have ta have this conversation again?"

"No…OW!…No ma'am. OUCH!"

Nettie let three more licks fall before putting the belt down. She helped Vin rearrange his clothing before pulling him into a hug and holding until he got himself under control. "I don't wanna have ta do this again, got me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." She kissed his cheek. "Now, I want ya ta go up ta your room an go ta bed."

"But Nettie…OW!"

"What was that?"

Vin groaned. "Yes ma'am."

Six pair of eyes turned on Vin when he entered the living room. It was obvious to them what happened. Before anyone could open their mouths to tease him, Nettie spoke.

"I hear 'bout any of ya teasin' him you'll get twice what he did."

Six mouths snapped shut. All of them knew Nettie was a woman who kept her promises. They werent about to end up in the same condition as Vin.

"Good. Now, I suggest all a ya go ta bed."

The men hesitated for a moment.

"NOW!" Nettie yelled. Seven men practically tripped over themselves to get upstairs. Netite let out a soft laugh. "Aint so tough now are they?"

I watched as Vin winced when he sat down.

"Ya all right?" I asked.

Vin rolled over on his stomach. "Been better."

"Ya look hurt…what happened?"

"Nothin happened. Go ta sleep." He growled.

Suddenly it dawned on me. "Nettie strapped ya didn't she?"

Vin groaned. "Yep. An if ya know what's good fer ya you'll jist forgit 'bout it an go ta sleep."

I smiled. "Hurts don't it?"

Vin rolled onto his side. "Ya want me ta give ya a taste a what Nettie gived me?"

"No sir." I answered quickly.

"Then go ta sleep."

"Yes sir." I stifled a giggle. "Goodnight Vin."


End file.
